The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Leucanthemum and given the cultivar name ‘Goldfinch’. Leucanthemum is in the family Asteraceae. This new cultivar originated from a controlled cross between unnamed, proprietary Leucanthemum×superbum seedlings. This was part of a controlled breeding program to get a long lasting yellow flowering Leucanthemum. 
Compared to the seed parent, an unnamed proprietary seedling, the new cultivar is much shorter.
Compared to the pollen parent, an unnamed proprietary seedling, the new cultivar has yellow rather than white ray florets.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum Gold Rush™ ‘Leukal’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,204, the new cultivar has broader ray florets, a shorter habit, and the inflorescence is yellower.
Compared to Leucanthemum×superbum ‘Banana Cream’ PPAF CPBR4203, the new cultivar has more ray florets that are yellower and stay yellow longer.
This new Leucanthemum cultivar is distinguished as unique with its:                1. showy, double daisy type inflorescences,        2. yellow ray florets that stay yellow longer than others currently on the market,        3. excellent bloom size,        4. a low, compact habit, and        5. excellent vigor.        
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by division and tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with terminal and lateral shoots, as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.